


Merry Christmas

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: He and Chat had been friends for a while now… Ever since the hero gave him a miraculous to help out one day, the two males had been keeping in touch. So when Luka proposed a Secret Santa, Chat couldn’t help but agree.OR"Chatluka" Christmas.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geronimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimouse/gifts).



> A Secret Santa for my friend (and wife), Geronimouse!
> 
> I love you <3

Luka places his guitar down softly, taking a deep breath. Juleka and his mother went out for the day and won’t be back till evening, so he’s home alone. Not that he has a problem with it… he planned on going out too…

 

So he waits. Waits for the clock to strike six before bolting out of the house. His bag hits his back in rhythmic patterns, and he makes a soft tune to hum along to it. The snow covered ground glistens in the setting sun, and Luka happily kicks a small mound of to the side.  
  
Today he was going to meet Chat Noir… that’s why he was excited to stay alone today. That way there’d be no questions when he slipped out of the house.

 

The streets of Paris are full of patrons on the weekend before Christmas, making the commute for the black and blue haired male a little difficult. But all the pain is swept away when Ladybug and Chat Noir fly overhead, laughing and smiling.

 

The citizens all shout in joy as the heroes find leverage on a nearby rooftop. They wave down at them, Ladybug’s bluebell eyes glittering, and Chat’s smile widening. Despite all the noise and chatter, Luka reluctantly pulls himself away, bounding off to their meeting spot by the channel.  
  
He takes a seat, rummaging through his backpack for the gift. He grins when he finds it, leaning back contentedly on the bench. It is only when the sun touches the horizon does Chat Noir appear.

 

Luka grins. “Hey Chat,” he calls, shifting on the bench so the black clad hero can sit down. “Hey Luka,” he replies, smiling at the black and blue haired male. He watches excitedly as Chat pulls out a little gift he didn’t notice before, obviously happy with the blue ribbon tying it off.

 

He and Chat had been friends for a while now… Ever since the hero gave him a miraculous to help out one day, the two males had been keeping in touch. So when Luka proposed a Secret Santa, Chat couldn’t help but agree.

 

He pushes his gift towards Chat, shaking in slightly. “Open mine first.”

 

Chat smiles, putting down Luka’s present, before accepting the gift. He pulls the wrapping apart slowly, removing a tiny box from inside. He shoots Luka a skeptical look, but the boy shrugs. Carefully, Chat Noir takes off the lid, eyes widening in surprise phone chain inside.

 

It was black, with a tiny cat on the end. To be honest, Luka bought it because it reminded him of Chat, which says a lot.

 

“Thanks, Luka!” Chat exclaims, eyes glittering from under his mask. “When I get home, I’ll put it on my phone.”

 

Luka smiles, before picking up Chat’s gift. “May I,” he asks, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. Chat nods.  
  
The blue and black haired boy undoes the wrapping slowly, taking in the time put into the gift. When he removes a grey box cover, he grins at the blue ombre guitar pick inside. “It’s perfect,” he says, smiling.   
  
Chat rubs the back of his neck. “I’m glad you like it.”

 

Luka nods, resting an arm on his friend’s shoulder. “I really appreciate it, Chat.” At that, the hero smiles, content with his answer.

 

After they talk for a while, Chat Noir stands suddenly with the beeping of his miraculous. “I have to go now,” he mumbles, sheepishly. Luka nods, standing with him. “Thanks for the evening, Chat.”

 

The black cat hero nods, saluting Luka before running off.

 

Luka watches him until his eyes can’t see him anymore, smiling at the place he last saw him. He turns to return to his own home, grinning at nothing.

 

“Merry Christmas,” he says to no one in particular, still fumbling with the guitar pick in his hand.

  
  
**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Much love <3


End file.
